Love and Life
by Jupitarian Princess
Summary: A love fanfic with a pinch of other anime GB, TL o.O or is it! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 A Normal Day

A/N- first I do not own DBZ or SM but I do own my made up charries and my fanficcy so :P anyway hope u enjoy and please review I have 15 chappies to  
put up. 2 reviews and I will put more up ^^  
  
Chapter 1  
-A normal day- * BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP * Throwing her hand up and slamming it down on the alarm, Lita slowly stood up and looked at the pile of broken alarm clocks  
adding the third one this week to them,  
  
"Stupid school" Walking out of her room towards the bathroom and turning on the shower she sighed softly and undressed looking herself over as the  
steam filled the room. Slowly she stepped in and turned on the radio, listening contently as the music turned on. Humming the tune she drenched  
herself in the hot water thinking about that boy from Monday.  
  
Trunks grabbed his bag and ran out the door, taking breakfast as he ran he headed as fast as he could towards the school. He was going to be late for school and he knew it, 'damnit. Why did that girl have to come into my mind again?' he asked himself in his mind, 'I remember now.she's beautiful.the only saiyan with brown hair and such green eyes, long legs.. a great fighter, a nice body.SHUT-UP! Shut up shut up shut up!!!' slapping himself mentally he kept running and bounded in the door as the howl of the bell began. "Just in time Mr. Briefs.Just in time" The assistant principal was right in front of him,  
  
", Hopefully this can be kept between us?" The young girl smiled charmingly and walked closer and put her arms around his neck, as she began to lean up and he lean away she heard the most annoying sound she could think of,  
  
"May what are you doing?" The principal was right in front of them both and watching the whole spectacle.  
  
" As Mr. Briefs was walking in I saw this leaf on his back," she held up a brown leaf, "I was just getting it off." She threw it on the floor and smiled fixing her shirt and skirt making them shorter then they already were.  
  
"Yes May, now go to your office there are 3 new students and you need to put them in the school administration system."  
  
"Yes Sir" she smiled charmingly, curtsied and walked away, growling under her breath.  
  
"Thank you Sir" Trunks sighed and wiped his brow.  
  
"Ok Trunks go to class, and try not to be so late to school that you have to worry with her anymore.you could always be on time one day." The principal nodded and walked towards his office, 'well he's going to have his mouth full in a few minutes' Trunks thought, 'and not with talking!' Hurrying along Trunks began walking to his class, and then remembered who was in that class and went to make sure he still looked fine.  
  
"Saolin?" the teacher called across the room  
  
"Here" he girl yelled and waved her hand around  
  
"Senath"  
  
"Yes?" another person answered  
  
"Son?" silence  
  
"Son?!" more silence  
  
"Miss Lita Son?!?!"  
  
"Oh...I'm Here!" Lita yelled snapping out of her daydream, 'that guy was so hot' she giggled thinking, as her best friend, Bra, began talking to her.  
  
"Lita what's wrong?" she whispered trying not to get caught.  
  
"Nothing. I was just day dreaming." She smiled softly.  
  
"Not about my brother I hope!" Bra looked at her accusingly.  
  
"Heh heh." Lita blushed and laughed nervously  
  
"Go figure" Bra smiled and looked up at the door as it creaked open,  
  
"Speak of the devil!"  
  
"WHAT!" Lita jumped up and yelled looking over the long desk rows at the 2 people who had entered the room.  
  
"Do you have something to say Miss Son?" the teacher asked glaring at her through her glasses.  
  
"Uhh.yes! That guy who just walked in is my uncle Goten" she smiled at Goten and waved him over.  
  
"And I presume that where every Goten appears so will a Trunks." Lita smirked as Trunks walked in the door. Lita then started blushing vividly and sat back down normally as Bra cracked up laughing and the rest of the class, snickering. Smiling at Trunks, Goten accepted Lita's idea and went over to them sitting between Lita and Bra.  
  
"Wow!" he smiled and looked at both of them "sitting between two pretty ladies, I feel like king of the universe!" Goten exclaimed and laughed happily putting his feet on the desk as his tail moved around trying to get comfortable. Trunks walked over to Lita and sat by her sighing slowly and dropping his books, but before he could smile and feel better 2 of the books slipped off the desk and smacked his tail against the floor.  
  
"YEOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! SHI-" Was the only thing heard across the room and down the halls as Lita slammed her hand over Trunks mouth before he spat out a 4 letter word capable of suspending him as Trunks grew paralyzed and sat there twitching. Quickly Lita leaned across his lap and picked up the books completely calming Trunks and bringing him back to normal, but before she could get back up the teacher was there and yelling in her face.  
  
"Miss Son what in Vegeta-Sei are you thinking? Attacking the Prince and about to throw things on his tail!" pulling Lita up the teacher was about to take her away when Trunks stood up and coughed.  
  
"Mrs. Katanga, please let Lita go she helped me not the other way around. My books fell and she moved them!" by this time Trunks' face was bright red and Bra along with Goten, were on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Are you sure Trunks?" the teacher looked at Lita accusingly then changed her mind as she saw how blue her eyes were changing and how fast her tail was moving.  
  
"Let me go," Lita said through clenched teeth "Or I can't be responsible for what I will do!" she growled. Letting Lita's arm go the teacher scurried back to her desk. Not many people knew her secret but this one teacher happened to know and wasn't about to triple check. Lita slowly walked back to where she was sitting, sat down, crossed her arms, put her feet on the desk and glared straight forward.  
  
"Uh." Trunks' began to say and was about to tap her shoulder when she caught his finger quicker then anyone could notice.  
  
"Your welcome Trunks.but don't drop your books anymore. The last thing I need is my secret to get out." She let his finger go and smiled at him softly, and then went back to glaring at the teacher's desk.  
  
"Hey Lita?" Trunks asked slowly, afraid of any response.  
  
"Yes?" she asked and looked at him her eyes normal again  
  
"Are you going to the Military Ball next week with your family?" he looked at her hopefully.  
  
"Yes, unless I find a date who I would rather go with." She shrugged ' and your who I wanna go with!!!' her head started screaming as she looked up into his deep blue eyes and just gazed her cheeks reddening slightly.  
  
"Miss Son would you please answer the question for me?" Mrs. Katanga asked.  
  
"Uh sure, if you could repeat it." Lita looked forward and smiled slightly.  
  
" How many elements does plutonium have?" the teacher asked her voice with a hint of anger.  
  
"58"  
  
"Correct"  
  
"Thought so." Lita muttered  
  
"What did you say Miss Son?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Good. Now in the future I hope you will keep your mouth shut." The teacher growled and continued talking.  
  
"Hey Lita?" Trunks poked her shoulder, but accidentally missed and poked her boob instead.  
  
"Epp!" Lita squeaked and both of their faces went bright red  
  
" Opps Sorry! Lita I was going to ask you something." Trunks looked at her sincerely as she nodded.  
  
" Its okay. What were you going to ask?" she smiled softly.  
  
"Well uh.Do You Want To.Go To The.Vegeta-Sei Military Ball.I mean.With me?" he asked nervously he could feel himself sweating and his face reddening as she looked at him in pure shock.  
  
"Yes!" she almost screamed then repeated quieter,  
  
"Yes" she smiled at him. He smiled at her right as the bell rang.  
  
*RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG* Kneeling down he kissed her hand gently and gave her a note.  
  
"I shall see you there." Smiling he turned and walked away with an open- mouthed Goten following him and asking many questions.  
  
"Uh Lita?" Bra asked, "What was all that about?"  
  
"Oh Nothing." She smiled.  
  
A/N- Sooo????????? What ya think ^^ I am quite proud.. If u wanna e-mail me my e-mail is godess_Chi_Chi@hotmail.com I am always looking for friends ^^  
  
Jupitarian Princess 


	2. Chapter 2 Notes in Class

AN- wel welcome to chapter 2... I dunno how all the people get their  
stories up and look so spaced out b/c mine dun wanna do that -.-' dumb thing *kicks it* oh well heres chapter 2.. I luv u lav thanks for reviewing  
^^'  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any anime accept my made up char Chaya.. Who isn't  
in this story @_@  
  
Chapter 2  
-Notes in class-  
  
"Lita?" Bra poked her stomach and waved her hand in her face. "Lita??? He-loooo???" growling slightly bra threw 4 of her books on Lita's foot. "OWW OWW OWW!" grinning bra picked them up. "Opps so so sorry Lita" she smiled "What the hell did you do that for? That really hurt." Lita pouted as she slammed her locker closed. "What were you looking at that was more interesting then what I was saying?" "Lookies!" Lita pointed at the note in her hand. "I got a note ^-^ " she smiled and waved the red envelope around "Uh Lita that's not a note it's a letter.lemme see it." As Bra tried to grab it Lita pulled it back and poked her tongue at her, "Nuh uh! I don't know who its from yet and I haven't opened it!" "So lemme see it!" she snatched at it again just for Lita to pull it away again. No! Don't you have your own?" she asked eyeing her "Well yeah but I get about 20 a day this is the first time I've seen you with one!" "Nuh uh!!!! I got one in 4th grade." "You weren't even 10 yet it doesn't count! So lemme see it Leats!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~* A/N- Leats is Lita's nickname only Bra, Raye and Mina use it! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Cant I see it first?" Lita asked with a big pout with huge puppy eyes "Oh okay! Lemme see it next period though okay?" shrugging Lita smiled. "Okay Bra, next period." "Eeeeee! Thankies!!!! See ya then Leats!" Bra and Lita high fived each other and smiled separating to their next period.  
  
"Lita come here!!!!" Raye was yelling from the top row in the corner and waving her arms around. "I'm coming" walking up the stairs as fast as she cold panting all the way. "Hi hi!!!" she smiled at Raye and high tened her twice, their signature move.  
  
Raye was Lita's first friend in school, she has long black hair with purple tints and fair skin, with the most raven eyes ever and a short temper, she and Lita are the exact same other then looks and guys.  
  
"What do you have in your hand Lita?" Raye asked eyeing the pink envelope suspiciously. "A note!" Lita said proudly and smiled "Lemme read it!" Raye screamed and grabbed for it but again Lita took it out of her reach. "I haven't read it yet you can read it when I'm done okay?" "Okay" Raye sat down pouting but still waiting to read it. Slowly Lita put down her books and looked the envelope over, and turned it to the back, slipping her finger under the flap she flipped it open. Unfolding the note she looked at it and giggled as she read:  
  
Lita, Just felt like saying 'hi' See you in fourth period I forgot to give you something Earlier, I'm sure you will like It. This time Bra wont be around  
  
Trunks  
  
Smiling slowly, Lita giggled happily and hugged the note closing her eyes tightly and daydreaming about what COULD happen in fourth period. As she calmed down she remembered what class fourth period was, Literature.her worst subject and Trunks best, maybe she could use that to get him to sit by her. She went back to smiling but before she could hug the note Raye had snatched it from her hands and was reading it. " AWE! How cute.wait who is this from?" "Keep reading" Lita smiled "Trunks.why does that sound so familiar.wait.PRINCE Trunks? The Prince? As in King Vegeta's Trunks? The Trunks you've been daydreaming about for years??? That Trunks???" Raye asked her eyes about 10 times as wide as normal. "Uh huh" Lita smiled proudly and giggled then snatched the note back and hugged it. "I'm going to the military ball with him too!" Lita smiled as Raye's mouth hit the floor. "You are?!?!?.And when did all this happen???" Raye was asking still shocked "First period" Lita smiled. Before Raye could reply the teacher was in the door and screaming at everyone. "Okay everyone shut up! I don't care if you're here or not these are the notes write them down unless you have a school laptop then copy them and I will see you tomorrow for the test on them all." The teacher stated then sat at her desk and started reading a hentai magazine. "Holy Shit." Lita whispered to Raye "Just use the lap tops they are really useful." Raye responded "I kinda figured that." Five minutes later Lita and Raye were done with the laptops and talking about Zach, Raye's crush, until the bell rang, Then departed at the door. As Lita was walking to her locker she smiled and started blushing until she collided head on with her uncle. "OWW!" falling down she growled." Why the hell weren't you looking where you were... oh uncle Goten ^-^ its just you sorry bout that I wasn't looking where I was going." She smiled hopelessly. "Yeah I noticed that's why your face was red" he grinned and snickered. As Lita and Goten were picking up their things Goten saw the little pink card on the floor and picked it up. "Oooohhhh! Who's this from? Huh? Huh? Huh???" he asked eyeing her. " As a matter of fact if you must know Goten its from Trunks!" "NO WAY!" "Yes way" "NUH UH!!!! TRUNKS WROTE YOU A- mphphph?" "Shut up Goten gesh! Want to tell the whole world? Anyway I have to go see you in 5th period" she waved and ran to her locker and picked up another note, 'cool!' she giggled in her mind 'notes in class today!' she giggled and put her book in her locker and began walking to her 3rd period. As Lita was walking she saw Mina in the hall and smiled at her. "Hey Mins, what's up?" Lita asked smiling "Nothing really why are you so happy?" Mina asked growing suspicious "Lets move to the side and I will tell you." "Ok" As they moved to the side Lita started smiling insanely " Okay I wanna know!" mina said tugging on Lita's ponytail "Ack! Okay okay stop and I will tell you!" "There I stopped now tell meh!" Mina demanded "Okay there are three good things about my day" Lita stated "Okay tell" "One Trunks asked me to the Military Ball." Lita smiled holding her head high "NUH UH!" "Yep" "NO WAY!" "Yep" "WOAH!" "Okay okay shut up and I will tell you the rest," Lita said in a commanding tone. Mina put her fingers to her lips and did a zipper action then smiled at her listening contently. "Okay, number two," Lita began, "He dropped me a note in my locker." "AWE! HOW CUTE!" Mina replied and acted as if she just got the best thing on the face of the planet. "And the third thing is I just got another note in my locker" Lita smiled triumphantly at Mina, who by this time was hugging herself. "I want a boyfriend too!!!" she screamed "Anyway Mins I gotta go I'm gonna be late!" "Okay see you in 5th Lita I wanna see those notes then!" Mina yelled down the hall. "Okies! Baizies!" was Lita's response as she ran in the door and up the steps towards Bra.  
  
A/N well...what did u think? That's chapter 2 ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3 Opps

A/N well here is chapter 3.. There to keep the few who read my stories interested ^^' ummm have u noticed that my titles have nothing to do with  
the story? Oh well please R&R I do not own dbz or sm!  
  
Chapter 3  
-Opps-  
  
"Lita!!!!" Bra yelled and tackled her down the steps. "AHHH!!!!" as they rolled and rolled Lita's books came down to along with the two notes from Trunks, blinking slowly bra looked up from Lita's face and at the two notes blinking a few times as if she just woke up. Keeping Lita's arms pinned Bra looked at her slowly "How many notes do you have?" when there was no response but the @-@ face Bra got a little blue sweat drop on the side of her head "YA LEATS! How many notes?" she asked again, in a more demanding tone then, grabbing Lita by the collar of her green shirt and pulling her head up she shook her back and fourth "LEATS! Howsa manies?" she asked in their own little 'ies' language "Twos" Lita said slowly getting her consciousness back and smacking Bra on the hand "Lemme go B-Chan" "Ok.so which one did you gets first? If u can tell." Bra looked at both of the notes as Lita was picking up her books. "Well I got the pink one first and the red one second I haven't even read the second one so." Lita smiled "So what?" Bra asked looking at her puzzled somewhat. Grinning again Lita snatched them both from Bra's fingers and walked up the stairs "You gotta wait till I read the second one before you do! " she poked her tongue at Bra and walked up the stairs to her seat dropping her books next to her and looking at the envelope, 'hmmm this scene seems familiar' she giggled and ripped it open pulling out a card:  
  
(((((((((((((((((((  
Just a Little gift,  
To brighten up your day.  
Something that will show up,  
Without a word to say.  
Something you will love,  
Something you will enjoy.  
((((((((((((((((((  
Something to make all this day,  
Seem to be left behind.  
The snow will fall,  
And rain will pour.  
This will always keep you safe,  
And always make you smile today  
Until I claim your lips.  
  
Trunks  
(((((((((((((((((  
  
Smiling at the note and reading it over 100 times Lita grinned happily until a familiar squeal hit her ears, "AWE!!! SO CUTE! I never knew my brother could be so sweet!" Bra was leaning over her shoulder reading the note with little hearts in her eyes and her hands clasped in front of her chest. "He's such a romantic I finally have something to get him back with!" she grinned evilly but was still happy "Uh Bra-Chan, you are so stupid!" Lita smiled at her best friend " that's why I love ya" she smiled at her and then they both cracked up laughing. Suddenly the door creaked open and their trigonometry teacher walked in like hell has just attacked him. Lita didn't even take a second to guess and jumped from her desk down the steps and caught him before he hit the ground looking at the wounds on him. "Galacians." she muttered to the air "Are you sure Lita? I thought they only attacked when we hit first?" Bra looked at them and knelt down trying to get the second aid kit. "No way if they are hungry or grumpy or have a urge they will hit. I must go find it, to see if it was infected with anything. You treat him while I'm gone, see ya soon!" Jumping backwards Lita disappeared into thin air as Bra began to treat their elderly teacher with the aid kit.  
  
As Lita ran out of the school she started mumbling words until her outfit had changed from her usual school clothes into a short green skirt and a shirt which looked more like two 4 inch thick strips of cloth going over her shoulders and down her back with a tight choker on her throat and some green boots with ankle protectors on and a blue cloak with gold engraving symbolizing High Elves. Continuing to run from her sense of thought she saw the great big gray monster in a park sitting in flowers bathing in the mud. "What a stupid queer." she muttered, apparently not quiet enough for the monster not to hear, who looked up at her through red eyes "Opps..." she smiled nervously for a second and thought to herself ' I will shut up now and hope someone saves my ass!' just as she finished thinking Trunks flew down by her side and smiled at her. "Want some help then Lita?" he asked smiling while removing his sword and holding it in front of her and forcing her to stay behind him. By this time the monster had stood up and was tapping his foot in that most annoying way that Trunks was starting to squint, "Stupid fucking thing." as he charged at it using a disappearing backwards and forwards move the monster figured ever move he was making and dodged each quickly. "Its not working!" Lita called to Trunks, "come here really quick." Following her orders but with great regret he came to her. "What Lita I need to defeat this monster." He stated somewhat agitated "Oh quit being stubborn I know you do so do you want my help or not?" she asked putting her hands on her hips and leaning to her left a little more. Shrugging his shoulders Trunks gave in "Sure how bad could it be" he smiled " go ahead" "Okay I will" stepping forward she put her hands in front of her maneuvering them in special ways. " Oh great spirit of the light, mother that nourishes plants, come to me, be my protectress for thy high elves." Nodding slowly as her eyes went blue and her hair grew about six inches longer and her ears turned elvish she smiled softly still moving her hands around wile beginning to cast another spell, "Aniptompwire, creator of all things forged from the gods from eternal chaos, throw off these false garments and reveal thy true form," as Trunks looked on at Lita he saw a bright shade of green appearing around her and himself but while watching he grew more in love with her for each second and as her chanting continued he let himself be drawn into her mind, "Creators of all things become a shield to protect us, great protectors do not allow those who destroy your good works to do their bidding in this sacred place! Use us as your weapons against this evil, SHIELD!" As Lita yelled the last word the monster lunged at her and was pushed backward as he crashed into a rock and crumbled to the floor completely destroying him and all his chaos. When Trunks looked away from the ruble of the once been monster he saw Lita changing back to her normal self and swaying from side to side suddenly falling backwards into his arms completely wiped of her energy. "Gesh. don't kill yourself Lita, I still love you" he smiled and lent down kissing her forehead. "Gesh Trunks save no fun for me!" "Goten-Chan!" Trunks turned around and smiled at his best friend until he remembered who was in his arms. "Goten? What's happening to Lita? She did some spells and then went out cold." Trunks turned and looked at her in his arms breathing shallowly. "What spells did she use?" Goten asked running over to Trunks and skidding to a stop sitting by his niece. "Umm something about light and another about shields." Trunks said recalling the scene she had made "Okay she's fine just too much elven energy for one day." Goten smiled softly at her and picked her up boosting her over his shoulders and wrapping her legs around his side. Lita's light frame was easy to carry for Goten who then looked at Trunks. "So what where both of you doing here alone?" he asked nudging him and grinning playfully. "Huh?" Trunks asked cluelessly "oh Goten you idiot her teacher was attacked by a Galacian and Bra called me when she ran off to go back her up, good thing she did." Trunks was still gazing at the peaceful look on Lita's face when Goten started talking again " Eh-hum (cough cough) Mr. Loverboy may we leave now and take her to school again?" Goten asked "School? Why would we take her there? She just used her power protecting me from a monster and you wanna take her to school?! HELL NO! I am taking her to my house. But I need a favor from you Goten can ya help me?" Trunks asked somewhat of a pleading tone and also a tone of hope in his voice. "sure" Goten smiled " as long as you don't knock up my niece till she says you can! He grinned playfully. "Okay Goten I wont, as long as you don't knock up my sister till she asks you to!" Trunks and Goten both cracked up laughing.  
  
A/N and???? You like? ^^ I do ^^ 


End file.
